To maintain print quality, the media feed assembly must precisely control the sheets of media as they pass the printhead ICs. The speed of the media, and the gap between the printhead IC nozzle face and the media surface should as close as possible to the nominal values specified during design. In commercially available printers with gap is about two millimeters. However, as print technology is refined, some printers have a nozzle to the gap of about one millimeter.
“Full bleed printing” is printing to the very edges of the media surface. This will usually cause some “over spray” where ejected ink misses the edge of the media substrate and deposits on the supporting print platen. This over spray ink can then smear onto subsequent sheets of media.